


"It's okay, go save the world. I'll be fine"

by GODESTof3WORLDS



Series: AU's [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, F/M, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Keith (Voltron) as Spider-Man, Quote Challenge, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS
Summary: A sneak peek at a Spiderman au one-shot that's being used for a prompt
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Series: AU's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792999
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	"It's okay, go save the world. I'll be fine"

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been dying to wrte a Kallura Spider-Man AU, but I just haven't had the time, so this is like a sneak peek to what I will be doing for that AU when my other works are either finished, or at least updated. 
> 
> Any who, enjoy!

It was a simple date, just getting coffee after school since it was both our free days of no work. We were at the Balmera Café, drinking coffee while eating some amazing pastries like jelly filled donuts, my favorite, and coffee cakes, Allura’s favorite. 

“... and then he had the nerve to say ’razzle dazzle time’ with spirit fingers,” Allura was chuckling at the antics of her co-worker, Lance, and I couldn’t help but smile. 

“Sounds like he would do that,” I commented as I took a sip of my warm beverage. It was very much needed caffeine beverage that I needed most days. 

Then I hear something on the news that catches my interest, and apparently, everybody in the small building turn to look at the same small TV, “... seems to be a giant like creature that is destroying streets in New York City with what looks like a huge wand with some type of purple electricity-based orb...” I couldn’t hear anything else as people started to talk over the news reporter on the TV, but I didn't need to hear the rest. 

I grab my backpack, make sure that I put my suit in, and look over to Allura who seems to be worrying her bottom lip, and tapping the table with her nails. I grab her hands, and wait until she drags her eyes up to my own. 

“I’ll be fine Allura,” and I then lean over to kiss her on her lips. 

After a minute, she pushes me away with a smile that doesn’t hide all of her worries over me, but it is definitely better than what it was a minute ago, “ **It's okay, go save the world. I'll be fine.** ” 

“I’m only saving New York,” I flash her a quick grin before I dash out of the café and go in an ally that seems to be empty. I pull out my suit and put it on before I go take care of the newest robeast. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo  
> How I do?  
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND MAYBE A KUDOS!!!  
> ( ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)✌


End file.
